In a conventional circuit structure, the electrical signals are transmitted in the horizontal direction by the conductive line. When the electrical signals are transmitted from a conductive line in one layer to a conductive line in another layer, the conductive via electrically connecting the conductive lines located on the two different layers is used for transmitting the electrical signals in the vertical direction. Therefore, the electrical signals are able to be transmitted across different layers.